Tan solo dos palabras
by Haiass.x
Summary: Naruto dejó el dinero de la comida sobre la barra y se fue, dejándolo solo. Como quería que le dijese aquello a Sakura? Como quería que, él, casi incapaz de sonreír, dijera a alguien unas palabras tan llenas de sentimiento como te quiero? SasuSaku. Canon pre-verdad sobre la masacre


_Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto

_Tender © _ Nekozumi

* * *

**Tan solo dos palabras**

Un día perfecto se alzaba sobre los tejados de Konoha. El sol se situaba en el medio de un despejado cielo, sin ningún rastro de nada pudiera estropearlo. Sus habitantes, ya despiertos a aquellas horas, salían de sus respectivas casas, algunos para ir a trabajar, otros tan sólo a pasear o a comprar pero cada uno con una sonrisa en la cara, contentos de que después de tantos días de nubes grises el sol volviera al fin a brillar.

Entre toda esta felicidad común, pero, había alguien a quien no parecía afectar nada de aquello. Andaba sin rumbo por las calles de aquel lugar en el que tanto tiempo había estado sin vivir, sin ver, casi sin recordar. Y era cierto, se había obligado a olvidar Konoha, así como sus calles y la gente que vivía en ella, porque sabía que si no lo hacía no lograría hacer justicia con su destino, no conseguiría cumplir su promesa de venganza. Aún así, a pesar de haber intentado olvidar el lugar que un día fue su hogar, nunca había conseguido llegar a borrar los recuerdos de lo que había sido su vida allí, de los días que había pasado al lado de los que fueron sus amigos y que al fin y al cabo aún lo eran.

Había pasado ya tiempo desde que había cumplido con el juramento que se había hecho a sí mismo de matar a su hermano. Cuando recordaba la batalla, aún podía sentir el dolor y la angustia de cuando, utilizando el Tsukuyomi, Itachi le había hecho creer que conseguía sus ojos, que al fin completaba su plan, el plan que había trazado y que con crueldad y sangre fría había llevado a cabo. Pero él le demostró que era mucho más fuerte que su ambición y que su locura para obtener un Mangekyou eterno que no le privara de la visión, que no sumiera sus ojos en la oscuridad.

No pudo evitar sentir tristeza al tener el cuerpo inerte de su hermano en los brazos. Aquel día lloró. Lloró porque, aunque fuera un asesino, aunque le hubiera dejado solo y le hubiera arrebatado todo cuanto tenía, Itachi Uchiha no había dejado en ningún momento de ser su hermano mayor. Aquel chico al que tanto había admirado cuando apenas tenía cinco años, el chico que le llevaba a las espaldas sonriente, el que le había sacado sus mas sinceras sonrisas y el que, a la vez, se las había borrado de su rostro para siempre.

Cuando vio su venganza cumplida, por unos segundos, se preguntó si su vida tenía algún sentido después de haber cumplido con sus objetivos. Ahora que había matado a su hermano no le quedaba nada por lo que vivir, por lo que esforzarse y luchar, no tenía un motivo para seguir haciéndose fuerte. Se despidió de los que habían sido sus compañeros desde que derrotó a Orochimaru. Hebi, tan solo había sido creado para llevar a cabo su venganza y, una vez cumplida, ya había dejado de tener sentido seguir unidos. Ni se alegró ni se entristeció de dejar de verles, decidió hacer con ellos lo mismo que había hecho, más bien intentado hacer, con su antiguo equipo: olvidarles.

La noticia de la muerte de Itachi Uchiha no tardó en difundirse, hasta llegar a los oídos de Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno que, al saberlo, partieron inmediatamente en su búsqueda, decididos si hacía falta a arrastrar a su amigo hasta las puertas de Konoha. Y eso fue lo que hicieron, le obligaron a volver, haciéndole ver que todos esperaban su regreso, que aún no había cumplido con todo lo que había prometido, que aún le faltaba la parte más importante de todas: revivir el Clan Uchiha y devolverle la gloria que un día, las manos de dos personas, habían arrebatado.

Fueron aquellas palabras, tan sinceras y alegremente dichas por su amigo, su _hermano_, el que le hizo darse cuenta de que aún tenía mucho por delante. No era necesario para vivir construirse una meta con odio y dolor, tampoco la vida misma tenía un objetivo ni un sentido, sino que todo esto se adquiría con el tiempo y el incierto camino a seguir se iba aclarando a cada paso. Recordaba, en aquel momento, después de mucho tiempo, haber vuelto a sonreír.

Las primeras semanas en Konoha habían sido realmente muy desagradables. La gente le miraba con diferentes expresiones: desde odio hasta pena, pasando por el asco y la repudiación. Más de una vez, al andar, se había percatado de cómo las madres cogían en sus hijos en brazos, como si tuvieran que protegerles de él. Un niño, un día, se le acercó. _'¿Es verdad lo que dice mamá? ¿Es verdad que mataste a tu hermano y que has vuelto porque no tienes a dónde ir?'_ Lo dijo como si nada pero aquello le sentó como una puñalada. A ojos de todos era un mero asesino, sin más. Sin intentar ver más allá y sin intentar comprender las razones que le empujaron a sus actos. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo al niño, su madre chilló como una desesperada y un hombre lo apartó rápidamente de él, como si temiera que también le matase.

Aquella noche Sakura fue a verle, preocupada porque no había aparecido al entrenamiento de la tarde. Le encontró tumbado en el sofá, con la mirada perdida. Cuando le preguntó qué le pasaba él no le dijo nada. Desde su regreso Sakura iba a menudo a su casa, siempre le decía que era para limpiar un poco y hacerle un poco de comida, pero él sabía que en realidad lo hacía para que no se sintiese solo. Aquel día en concreto, no paró hasta que él le hubo explicado lo sucedido con aquel niño. Al saberlo, Sakura, endureció el rostro y se le borró la sonrisa de los labios. En aquel momento fue realmente consciente de todo lo que había cambiado durante su ausencia y por unos segundos le dolió no haber estado con ella todo aquel tiempo.

No se volvió a repetir ninguna escena como aquella. La gente dejó de señalarlo, las voces que cuchicheaban a su alrededor se callaron y los movimientos para esquivarle cuando iba por las calles, desaparecieron. Nunca había preguntado a Sakura que era lo que había hecho para que esto sucediera, ya que suponía que no se lo diría, pero, de todas formas, sabía que había sido ella la que lo había hecho.

- ¡Teme! – gritó alguien desde la otra punta de la calle.

- Usuratonkachi – susurró para si mismo, Naruto era _tan_ ruidoso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? – preguntó el rubio, extrañado.

- ¿Con quién quieres que esté, dobe?

- No lo sé, antes siempre estabas rodeado de chicas - apuntó inocentemente el rubio.

- Tú lo has dicho, Naruto, _antes_.

Sasuke dijo aquellas palabras con un deje de amargura en la voz y, por una vez, Naruto lo notó. Él sabía lo que era que todo el mundo de señalara por la calle y te evitase y, aún con todo lo que Sasuke había hecho, no quería que su amigo se sintiese aún peor. Lo hecho hecho estaba, y no había vuelta atrás.

En un principio había tenido fe en que no le harían aquello a Sasuke pero después vio que había sido demasiado optimista, no podía esperar comprensión por parte de Konoha, no de sus habitantes.

- Oye, ¿quieres ir a comer al Ichiraku? Tengo ganas de ramen – propuso para distraerle.

- Como quieras, pero invitas tú. No voy a pagar otra vez tu glotonería.

- Vale, vale, invito yo... – aceptó mirando su pobre cartera.

Fueron andando tranquilamente hasta el Ichiraku, sin hablar mucho. Casi le daba la sensación que desde que había vuelto, Sasuke hablaba mucho menos que antes. A veces parecía que estuviese preocupado por algo pero, como no explicaba nunca nada, le era imposible saber de que se trataba.

- Teme – empezó a decir. Sasuke no dijo nada – vas a dejar que Sakura-chan siga así?

- Como es así, ¿Naruto? – preguntó poniendo émfasis en la palabra _así_.

- Vamos, Sasuke – su voz sonaba cansada – sabes tan bien como yo que te quería cuando éramos niños, que te quiso todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados, y que ahora que has vuelto... ahora te sigue queriendo igual.

No contestó. Claro que lo sabía. Era obvio, tan obvio que incluso le era difícil fingir que no se daba cuenta.

- Sabes lo que hizo, ¿verdad? – Sasuke levantó la cabeza. No, no lo sabía – aquél día, poco después de que volvieras se enfrentó a medioKonoha, fue a buscar la madre del niño que te dijo aquello y habló con ella. Primero, lo hizo con amabilidad. Cuando la mujer la insultó, en el medio de la calle, cuando, delante de sus conocidos y amigos, le escupió, más que palabras, veneno, se enfureció. Te defendió ante una multitud de gente, teme. Dijo que ellos no eran nadie para juzgarte, que si lo único que podían hacer ante alguien al que los brazos de aquel a quien consideraba su hermano le habían arrebatado todo era despreciarle, entonces, ninguno de ellos, podía considerarse más persona que tú.

- No tenía ni idea. Ella nunca me lo contó. Sabía que había hecho algo, pero no el que – trató de tragar saliva, pero no podía.

Apoyó su rostro en sus manos, escondiéndolo y con la miraba bajada. No merecía nada de lo que tenía, no merecía el perdón de la Hokage, ni la amistad incondicional de Naruto, tampoco que Sakura sintiese nada por él. Les había traícionado, había luchado contra ellos con la certera intención de matarles. Habría aceptado una vida de soledad y aislamiento, pero aquello era todo lo contrario, no sabía como afrontar la situación.

- Teme, por favor, no lo prolongues más. Habla con ella y díselo.

- Dobe, para mí no es tan fácil, sabes?

- ¿¡Qué es lo que tiene de difícil, Sasuke!? – Naruto alzó la voz. Se estaba empezando a enfadar – ¿¡Qué tiene de difícil reconocer que la quieres?! ¿¡Qué tiene de difícil, que, por una vez en tu vida, le digas lo que siempre ha querido oír de tu maldita boca?! – con expresión cansada, se levantó del taburete – yo, al menos, no lo encuentro tan difícil.

Naruto dejó el dinero de la comida sobre la barra y se fue, dejándolo solo. ¿Cómo quería que le dijese aquello a Sakura? Como quería que, él, casi incapaz de sonreír, dijera a alguien unas palabras tan llenas de sentimiento como _te quiero_? Realmente era estúpido. Nunca había sabido valorar lo tenía delante de las narices hasta que había sido demasiado tarde, quizás si lo hubiera sabido hacer nunca se habría ido de Konoha, quizás si lo hubiera sabido hacer no habría cometido tantos errores.

**X**

Otro día igual. La única diferencia, era que aquel día el sol había decidido asomarse a través de las nubes. Se había obligado a sí misma a salir para dar una vuelta, además, tenía que hacer unas compras, porque la nevera ya estaba vacía. De hecho, tampoco comía mucho en su casa, muchas veces estaba de misión y, otras, iba a prepararle algo a Sasuke y se quedaba allí a comer.

Desde que había regresado que se había vuelto más solitario de lo que era, a veces llegaba a pensar que, si es que era posible, hablaba aún menos que antes. Y eso, aunque no lo exteriorizaba, le dolía. Le dolía ver como Sasuke sufría en silencio, como no explicaba nada de lo que le pasaba, como se guardaba por el mismo la humillación que le infligía andar por la calle y que le señalasen.

La única vez que consiguió que le explicara algo, llegó a desear no haberlo sabido. Cuando le contó el suceso con aquel niño y su madre, se le encogió el corazón. Aquello, pero, sólo le duró unos segundos. Se decidió a terminar con las humillaciones, costase lo que costase. A partir de lo que hizo hubo gente que pasó a mirarla mal, como si les hubiera traicionado al defender a Sasuke. Pero lo daba igual. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y lo volvería a hacer si se volviera a repetir. De esto estaba segura.

Se paró al ver una figura familiar bajo la sobra de uno de los árboles del parque. Se le acercó en silencio. Él ni se inmutó. Continuó con la vista fija al suelo, pensativo. Sakura entrelazó sus manos, un poco incómoda. No sabía si había hecho lo correcto al ir hacia allí.

- Hey, Sasuke. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, intentando romper el hielo.

- Nada, sólo quería estar tranquilo.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron avergonzar.

- Ah. Perdona, ya me voy – dijo en voz baja, dispuesta a irse.

- Sakura, ¿por qué lo haces?

La pregunta de Sasuke la detuvo. No entendía que quería decirle.

- ¿Hacer el qué? – quiso saber.

- Ayudarme - dijo secamente - ¿Sientes lástima por mí, verdad? – añadió antes de que ella pudiera contestarl.

- N-no... Sasuke, ¿qué estás diciendo?

Sasuke se giró de cara a Sakura, mostrándole su Sharingan. Aquellos ojos rojos, llenos de odio, la hicieron estremecer. Apartó la vista inmediatamente y, incómoda, la fijó en sus manos.

- Te pasas más tiempo en mi casa que en la tuya y me miras siempre con una sonrisa forzada en la cara. ¿Acaso piensas que no veo la lástima en ti? – el tono de voz que utilizaba era intimidante.

- Sa-Sasuke, cálmate por favor. Yo lo hago porque-

- ¡Cállate! – Sakura dio un salto y llevó sus manos entrelazadas a su pecho – ¿¡Por qué lo haces?! ¡No quiero que me tengas compasión, no quiero que me mires con lástima! ¿¡Por qué me defendiste ante toda aquella gente!?

- Yo... – algunas lágrimas estaban a punto de derramarse por su rostro – yo...

- Sakura – la interrumpió, ya con voz más calmada – no merezco nada de esto. No merezco ni que me mires, y sin embargo sigues haciéndolo. Te esfuerzas para que parezca que no ha pasado nada, que todo sigue igual que cuando me fui, pero es todo mentira, Sakura. Ya nada es igual. Os traicioné y pagué un alto precio por ello. Cada vez que me sonríes me acuerdo de todo el daño que te he hecho y haces que me odie aún más por ello. Cada vez que intento apartarte de mí tú vuelves. ¿Nunca te vas a cansar de que te haga sufrir?

Dejó de hablar. Sus ojos había vuelto a su color normal, volvían a ser negros como la noche, pero en ellos se reflejaba, ahora, dolor. Sakura seguía con la mirada baja, intentando contener las lágrimas. Por que le estaba diciendo aquello?

- ¿Por qué sigues dándome todo esto, Sakura?

- Porque yo quiero dártelo, Sasuke – intentó que su voz sonara firme –. Porque, aunque nada es igual, quiero pensar que es posible que todo vuelva a arreglarse, que las cosas vuelvan a estar bien otra vez. Y – se le rompió la voz – te quiero mucho. Y no creo que nunca vaya a dejar de hacerlo, aunque puedo fingirlo, si esto tiene que hacerte feliz. Fui una ilusa al pensar que podrías llegar a entenderlo algún día – ya tenía suficiente. Sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más aquella situación –. Adiós Sasuke.

Pronunció aquellas últimas palabras con tan solo un hilo de voz. No quería seguir estando allí, bajo aquella temible mirada. No quería seguir oyendo las duras palabras de Sasuke. Cerró los ojos fuertemente al tiempo que dos gruesas lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas.

Con paso lento pero firme se dirigió hacia la salida, dando la espalda a Sasuke. Se prometió que nunca volvería a cometer la estupidez de creer en cosas imposibles. No volvería a equivocarse otra vez con lo mismo. No de nuevo. Con dos veces había tenido suficiente.

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada sin mover un músculo. Otra vez había vuelto a ser cruel con ella. Apretó los puños con rabia. Odiaba no ser capaz de decir una sola palabra de cariño, de hablar sin herir, de destrozar a personas que amaba. Maldijo una y otra vez el día en el que decidió irse de allí para cumplir con una estúpida venganza, el momento en el que decidió vender su cuerpo a cambio de poder.

Se tensó y corrió hacia Sakura. La cogió de la muñeca y la obligó a girarse hacia él. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir nada, le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Bajó la cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de su oído. Podía sentir el suave aliento de la pelirrosa contra su cuello, así como la calidez de sus manos, posadas planas sobre su pecho. Estrechó un poco más su abrazo.

- Lo siento – susurró.

El cuerpo de la muchacha se relajó entre sus brazos, como si sus palabras hubiesen disuelto toda la tensión contenida en él. En aquel momento, mientras Sasuke se daba cuenta de que era la primera vez que se disculpaba en años, Sakura movió sus manos hasta devolverle completamente el abrazo, aferrándose a él con la fuerza contenida en años de espera.

- A veces – volvió a empezar el pelinegro, con un tono que era casi un susurro - se me hace difícil entenderte, Sakura. No entiendo cómo puedes seguir sintiendo algo hacía mí después de todo lo que te he hecho.

Se separó un poco de ella y Sakura, subió su mirada. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro y se las secó con el pulgar. Siempre conseguía hacerla llorar, y ahora se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía cada vez que la maltrataba con sus palabras. Pero lo más importante era que también se había percatado de que sus lágrimas también le dolían a él. Sakura acomodó su rostro sobre la palma que Sasuke tenía en su mejilla y desvió levemente la mirada de aquellos oscuros ojos.

- También hay muchas cosas que no entiendo yo, Sasuke – contestó ella –. No entiendo por qué te entestas en apartarme de tu lado, no entiendo por qué no puedes aceptar lo que siento por ti. ¿Tan difícil es aceptar que te quiero?

Sasuke suspiró y se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol, atrayendo de nuevo a la pelirrosa hacia él, que apoyó suavemente la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello mientras le acariciaba suavemente la clavícula con la yema de los dedos.

- Supongo que no. Supongo que soy yo el que lo hago difícil – dijo dibujando una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura se separó un poco del cuerpo de Sasuke y levantó la cabeza para verle mejor. Sonrió al verle sonreír. Él, le colocó de nuevo la mano en la mejilla, acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar mientras se dejaba perder en aquellos ojos de jade que tantas veces había añorado durante sus años de soledad. La pelirrosa, cerró los ojos y dejó reposar su cabeza sobre la palma de la mano de Sasuke. Quería que aquel momento no terminara nunca, quería que aquellos segundos con los que tantas veces había soñado se hicieran eternos.

Se mordió el labio inferior al ver aquella imagen y no pudo evitar fijar la vista en los rosados labios de Sakura. Sentía la necesidad de besarlos y de poseerlos entre los suyos, quería probar su sabor y sentir su cálido tacto. Lentamente, casi sin darse cuenta de ello, empezó a acortar la corta distancia que les separaba. Se paró a justos milímetros de ellos, podía notar su aliento contra en de Sakura. Ésta, abrió los ojos con lentitud, buscando encontrar, en los ojos de su compañero, el sentimiento que siempre le había negado.

Apoyó su frente en la de Sakura y cerró los ojos. Quería grabar aquel momento en su memoria. Movió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza, inclinándola levemente hacia un lado para poder quedar frente a los labios de Sakura. Sin bajarle la mano de la mejilla, juntó sus labios con los de la chica, cerrándolos lentamente, como si pidiera permiso para besarla. Sakura, se pegó un poco más a él y, tomando las riendas, eliminó de nuevo la distancia que los separaba. Empezó a darle dulces y cálidos besos en la comisura de los labios y por sobre de éstos. No tenía prisa alguna, había esperado tantos años que no le venía de unos segundos más.

Le colocó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y deslizó su mano hasta su blanco cuello. Notó los brazos de la pelirrosa posarse también alrededor de su cuello y estrecharse un poco. La empujó hacia él y, después de abrir durantes breves segundos los ojos, encerró sus labios con los suyos. Los saboreó con tranquilidad y lentitud, acariciándolos con suavidad. Le daba igual lo que pudiera pasar a su alrededor. En aquel momento, sólo estaban ellos dos.

Le mordió delicadamente el labio inferior, yendo con cuidado de lo hacerle daño. Sakura, al notarlo, se apresuró a devolverle el gesto, mordiéndole también labio mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Llegó un punto en el que necesitaba más, y así se le hizo notar. Se pegó al máximo a su cuerpo y le lamió los labios a Sasuke. Éste, enseguida buscó la lengua de la pelirrosa. Sintió como una extraña sensación le recorría el cuerpo al encontrarse con ella.

Estuvieron besándose durante un buen rato más, con tranquilidad, sin prisas, alargando aquel momento que tanto se había hecho esperar. Sasuke, empezó a hacer más lentos sus caricias, hasta llegar a dar tan solo pequeños besos a sus labios sonrojados. Se separó de ella lentamente, permitiendo que Sakura se apoyara de nuevo en la curvatura de su cuello. Podía sentir los acelerados latidos de se corazón y, de seguro, que ella también oía los suyos. Le acarició un poco el pelo antes de besárselo.

- Te quiero – dijo casi en un susurro al oído de la pelirrosa.

Por un momento, el corazón le dejo de latir. Esto sólo duró unos segundos ya que inmediatamente le empezó a latir con mucha más fuerza e intensidad que antes. No tenía palabras para responderle, los sonidos se atascaban en su garganta y era incapaz de emitir palabra alguna, así que optó para besarle de nuevo mientras intentaba asimilar lo que Sasuke le acababa de decir.

Respondió su beso efusivamente. No pensaba dejar que nada, nunca más, le separase de su lado. No ahora que al fin había conseguido decirle lo que hacía tanto tiempo que le tendría que haber dicho. Se había dado cuenta de que si nunca pudo llegar a olvidar Konoha y el tiempo que había estado allí era porque aún tenía algo que, aunque no lo supiese o no quisiese darse cuenta, le ligaba con aquellas calles, algo que finalmente le obligó a volver. Ahora sabía que no era algo, sino _alguien_. Sonrió al pensar que, al final, no le había resultado tan difícil decirle aquellas dos simples palabras a Sakura. Le acarició de nuevo el pelo y la besó con cariño. Se aseguraría de volver a decírselas más a menudo.

* * *

**14/02/2013 - EDITADO**

**Han pasado cinco años ya desde que subí esta historia. Digamos que han cambiado muchísimas cosas, no solo en Naruto. Había un montón de cosas para revisar: exceso de puntos suspensivos (de veras, esto parecía el paraíso de los puntos), exceso de comas (que no he sido capaz de arreglar del todo), faltaban signos de exclamación, e incluso he cambiado partes enteras que n me terminaban de gustar. No se si alguien llega a esta historia de vez en cuando. Si es así, aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo, sigo agradeciendo los comentarios. **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**


End file.
